Blood Moon
by kascey
Summary: Stiles goes for a walk one night and is met with fear and confusion.


I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF TEEN WOLF, OR THE SERIES. PLEASE REVIEW!

CH 1

STILES POV

Scott had become a werewolf, so had Jackson, and Allison had tapped into her hunter power while Lydia just continued to get hotter. Their extraordinary powers served to further point out my short comings, and weakness. Derek was not helping, his incessant overexertion and use of power and force on me was starting to bruise me and damage my ego even further.

Stiles rubbed his hands on his buzz cut brown hair, staring at the desk in front of him. He dropped his hands and looked out the window, it was just past dark and he was alone on yet another full moon. He hated it and loved it at the same time. He was able to sort out his thoughts alone and focus on himself for once, which he loved. He also hated the absolute silence that circulated his room like the angel of death. The nights when he could not be around the pack were the hardest, the lights in his room seemed brighter, and he had a hole in the pit of his stomach. He stared at the drawer of his desk, the contents haunting him and calling to be removed. His father wouldn't be home for another day, the station was backed up with calls about rabid animals like it always was around the full moon.

Stiles wrapped his fingers around the metal handle of the drawer, the familiar cool metal met his touch. He rested his hand on the handle for a moment until it was warm to the touch then gingerly opened the drawer. The metal glistened from inside the drawer, glittering and inviting him to do it, telling him he would feel better. Stiles rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie, and scratched his leg through his jeans. He picked up the razor and closed his eyes, tears forming, wetting his eye lashes. He quickly stopped himself from crying, that wasn't the kind of release that he wanted. Stiles touched the blade to his wrist and drew a diagonal line deep across the skin.

The crimson flowed freely from the self-inflicted wound and droplets hit the glass desktop, creating a pool. Stiles instantly felt relief and drew another cut, deeper this time. He takes a deep breath, the wind blowing in through the open window. Stiles put the razor away and stared at the sleeping computer screen in front of him. His wrist continued to pool blood on his desktop, and he felt blissfully unaware.

After a few minutes, the cuts on his wrist began to coagulate and the bleeding stopped. Stiles stood from the desk and cleaned up the mess, went into the bathroom and bandaged the cuts before he rolled down his sleeves. It wasn't really cold outside, so Stiles didn't worry about an extra jacket as he grabbed his keys and phone and left his house.

He drove to the Hale house and got out of the car_. A good walk will clear my head_, Stiles thought to himself. He got out of the car, the leaves crunching as his converse touched the dry autumn ground. Stiles put his hands in his pockets and began walking through the darkness, reveling in the feeling of disorientation. He had walked out of sight of the Hale house and near the creek where Scott had been bitten, kicking branches as he went.

Stiles didn't hear the wolf sneak up behind him, and was startled when a rough hand on the back of his neck shoved his face into a tree. Stiles grimaced at the tree bark tearing into his check, his eyes closing tight and his features scrunching. _Great, more blood_. He tried to push himself off of the tree with no success, who ever had him was very strong. He felt a nose run up the side of his neck and heard someone smelling him. The motion did not scare him, his pack frequently smelled him and he often bared his neck to Derek as a sign of submission to the alpha.

"You smell of blood and wolves…..you are human, but whose human are you?" A rough male voice whispered behind him, laughing at the question. Stiles could feel that the man was nude because there was no friction of another person's clothes on his. His brain was moving fast like always, his brown eyes darting around the woods searching for a way out. His fingernails dug into the tree bark, chipping off small pieces of the dry wood as he scrambled for a good grip.

The wolf behind him laughed again.

"You are thinking about how to escape. That's funny. You look athletic.." The man reached under Stiles shirt, running his hand across Stiles' abdominal muscles. "You feel like you are nicely toned, but you cant outrun me. You are friends with wolves, you should know better than to walk in the woods unclaimed on a blood moon." The man chuckled, leaning in closer and licking a line up Stiles' neck that made him gag.

"What are you talking about?!" Stiles was processing the man's words, "un-what on a what-moon?" The man stopped licking Stiles, and the teen held his breath, waiting for something else to happen.

"You smell like fear." He ripped Stiles away from the tree and turned him around to hold onto Stiles' throat, keeping Stiles against the tree. The man cocked his head to the side. "You really don't know?" a smile broke across the man's lip as he tossed Stiles to the ground, the teen coughing as he stood and looked at the man.

Stiles quickly covered his eyes.

"Whoah, hey, um pants dude, ever heard of them?" Stiles asked, uncomfortable at the sight of a strange man's penis out in the open. The man kept laughing.

"I don't need pants for what I am about to do with you." He rushed Stiles again and Stiles took off running. He pushed branches out of the way as he went, his vision minimal in the dark and panic making him scared of the night. He heard the man's voice close behind him, chasing him.

"Yes, RUN, it makes the conquest so much more satisfying." The man yelled after Stiles.

Stiles could feel his body tiring, he was not winded but he was tired and it was getting harder to keep running. His muscles were screaming in agony, and his heart felt like it would explode. He glanced back to see if the man was still behind him and he crashed into another body, he felt skin on skin and flinched at the idea that the man chasing him had caught up. He stood up and opened his eyes to see the red eyes of his alpha standing before him, but Derek was not wolfed out. Stiles' breath hitched in his throat as he looked Derek up and down, the black shoes, and black jeans with his boxer briefs peeking from the top of his pants which looked too big. Derek's torso was a sweat covered, slick, chiseled perfection. Every muscle was visible in his abdominals, and arms. Stiles wanted to reach out and touch the marble god before him but instead he contained himself.

"What are you doing?" Derek's voice was laced with the undertones of the wolf.

"I was going for a- and there was this wolf-man" Stiles stammered, turning his head and looking in the direction of the chase. Derek grabbed Stiles by the teens hoodie and roughly yanked him from the ground.

"Why were you out in the woods on a blood moon?" Derek's eyes went back to normal and he shook his head, his face stotic.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I have no clue what a blood moon is why it matters if I am 'unclaimed'" Stiles used air quotes to illustrate his annoyance with the words he did not understand.

"STILES! It is dangerous! Why do you smell like blood?!" Derek shouted at the leaner teen. Stiles nodded. Derek grabbed his chin and turned his head, seeing blood on Stiles' cheek. The blood caused Derek to tighten his grip on the teen's face. Stiles pawed at his alpha, trying to get free.

"Get off Derek! It's nothing." Stiles pulled his chin from Derek's grasp and straightened his clothes. He glared at Derek then proceeded to walk past him. Derek grabbed Stiles by the arm roughly and yanked the younger man through the woods. Stiles tripped and hit branches as they walked but Derek did not slow down. It wasn't until Stiles saw the house that he realized Derek was taking him into the house. _He's going to feed me to the wolves…literally_. Stiles started protesting and fighting against the death grip Derek had on his arm, he even tried to bite Derek.

"Did you really just try to bite me Stiles?" Derek looked amused and angry all at once as he stopped the pair in front of Derek's Camero. He threw Stiles into the passenger seat and was suddenly in the drivers seat in an instant. Before Stiles knew what was happening, they were speeding off towards the road.


End file.
